Back at the Opera House
by Maymayliu
Summary: To celebrate the start of summer, two girls decide to visit the beach. Things were going well until the two girls were caught in a cave-in. They suddenly find themselves back in time in the clutches of the Opera Ghost himself, with no way home. The only "assistance" they have is from an inattentative authoress who seems to have no intent to help them home. Erik/OC Raoul/OC
1. A Perfectly Normal Vacation

**Hey guys :) So...my first upload xD I've been meaning to put this up for a long time. I started this in like 5th grade, but I never really thought about posting it...So I'm really sorry if this is cheesy or whatever, cuz it kinda is xD And it's awfully predictable. I'll try to change it up a bit, but you know...I'm working on another story and my brain is outta ideas. So please, tell me what you think! Btw, does anyone here have good grammar skills and writing skills? I'd love for you to be my beta :) Thanks! Rate and review :) **

"Hurry up!" cried Jenny. "Let's go already!" Kicking off her blue sandals, she rushed towards the calm crystalline ocean. She dived in gracefully, then turned back and waved at Amy.

"Slow down," her best friend yelled back. "You're going out to far!" _Ugh, _Amy thought, _she never listens. _She put the book she was reading, The Phantom of the Opera, into her bulky, waterproof backpack to protect it from getting dirty and wet. She then took off her sandals as well and ran into the ocean after Jenny. "Wait up!"

As a celebration of the beginning of summer and the end of school, Amy Liu and Jenny Forest had decided to go to the beach together with their families. While their two families picnicked on the sand in the midst of a sea of umbrellas and towels, the two girls had opted to hang out in the clear blue water.

"C'mon Amy, let's swim across to the other side of the beach!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Ugh, what a bother," Amy complained. "Whatever, I could use the exercise I guess…just let me go tell our parents." Amy splashed back to the shore. After notifying everyone so that no one would freak out over their disappearance, Amy headed back towards Jenny. She then turned around again, debating on whether to bring her backpack with her. There was a camera in there, along with some other things that would come in handy. Deciding it was better to bring along her backpack, she took her camera out so that she could have it at hand, slung her backpack over both shoulders, and walked back into the water.

"What's with all that junk?" Jenny asked.

"It's my camera, my cell phone, and some other emergency supplies. Just in case. Better safe than sorry. Besides, my mom would've made me bring it anyways, and we would've had to gone back there to go get it. It was easier to just bring it with me," Amy explained.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up and go in so we can get back soon." Jenny acknowledged.

As Jenny swam closer and closer to the side of the rocky cliff, she realized there was a cave inside. _How strange, _she mused, _any cave so close to the surface would have been discovered by now. _But she realized, as she drew nearer, that there were no signs around the cave, unlike the rest of the area, where every little thing was recognized by a small sign with a historic note on it. The entire area looked untouched. There were lots of colorful fish swimming around just inside the cave.

She looked around. The people nearby the cave didn't even seem to notice it was there! "Hey Amy," she called out. "Take a look at that cave up ahead!"

Amy peered over Jenny's shoulder. "What about it?" she asked.

"Doesn't that look a little out of place here? I mean look, there aren't any signs or anything, and the people around it don't even notice it! Besides, I don't think I remember ever seeing that there."

"Huh. You're right. I'm sure we would've noticed a cave like that before now. Unless of course, we were totally unobservant morons, which is totally possible," Amy joked. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" She snapped a picture of the antre, wanting to capture the moment they'd discovered it.

"Are you sure it's safe though?" Jenny interjected, wary.

"Oh don't be such a wimp. You were the one that noticed it in the first place. A little exploring won't hurt you. C'mon!" Amy started for the cave. She reached it before Jenny did, so she waited just outside for her to catch up. She looked around, seeing if anyone had seen her. No one took notice to her. She pondered this for a while, before turning around and realizing Jenny was already next to her.

"Let's go then," Jenny said. They both slowly swam into the cave. The further in they went, the colder the water became.

"Wow, this area is huuuuuggggeeee!" Amy cried, her voice echoing throughout the cavern. The cave indeed was quite large. It was almost as big as a football field, with many smaller passages leading elsewhere. It was dark, with only a minimal amount of light coming from the opening, not nearly enough to illuminate the entire area. The occasional drip-drop of water was heard, creating a steady rhythm that bounced around the cave. Amy took a few more pictures, the flash from the camera brightening

Swimming further in, they spotted a sandy shore on the far end of the cavern. They started for the shore, when Amy realized all the fish were suddenly swarming out of the cave. "Umm…Jenny…the fish are acting…weird."

"Hmm? Oh… you're right…uh oh, do you think there's something big and dangerous here? Like a shark?! I mean you never know, it's too dark to see anything!" Jenny panicked.

"I-I don't think so… the shark would've been trapped in here… Besides, it's too shallow for a shark," reasoned Amy, who was also trying to stay calm. Suddenly the entire cavern shook, pieces of the ceiling falling into the water.

"What the- what's happening? Ugh, I told you we shouldn't have come in here!" Jenny accused.

"Too late now, let's hurry and get out while we still can!" Amy yelled back, racing towards the exit as fast as she could. "Come on Jenny! You'll get trapped in here if you wait any longer!"

"I'm trying! I'm try-" Jenny was suddenly cut off by a wave a water created by the falling rocks.

"Jenny!" Amy screamed, horrified to see her best friend going under. She tried to swim back to her, but the current was slowly dragging her under as well. Using the last of her energy, she flailed, attempting to keep her head above swirling water while moving towards Jenny, who looked like she had reached her limit. Reaching out, she put one hand on Jenny's arm, before another towering wave crashed down, separating the two again. Everything went dark for Amy.

**TROLL :D classic ending. Erik will be coming up in the next chapter so till next time :)**


	2. The Ghost Himself

**Hi guys :) Back with Chapter 2 :D I was writing this in a hurry, so I apologize for for its...umm... non-colorfulness? Idk, I'm not the most patient person in the world so I kinda wanna finish writing then go back and edit, so here is the partially-edited-draft-that-will-probably-be-reedited-later version :) Please tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcome :D BTW, thanks for my 2 reviewers and my one follower. They seem kinda lonely so please review, follow, and favorite as well! :D **

Erik looked up. He was just getting ready to go out to deliver another mysterious message to the opera house's daft managers when he heard a distant rumbling from outside his lair followed by a loud _splash!_

Clasping his black cloak around his neck and fixing his mask, he grabbed his Punjab lasso and slipped out to see what had happened. Standing in the shadows, his sharp eyes swept over the lake, scanning for anything abnormal. His gaze landed on two figures on the far side of the lake, laying there soaking wet with waves lapping at their ankles, not moving.

Climbing into his gondola, he slowly propelled himself across the underground lake, cautiously approaching the two bodies on the other side. As he drew closer, he realized with great surprise that the two people on the shore were actually women! Girls, really; they couldn't have been more than 20 years old. _What in the world? How did two _girls_ manage to get all the way down here? It would have been a miracle for two full-grown men to make it down here, much less these two girls. I must have my traps checked immediately. _

He stepped out of his boat, leaning down to get a closer look at the two girls. One of them had brownish hair, a little past her shoulders. She was slender-you could just tell by the looks of her that she was an athlete.

The other girl was taller, with longer, jet black hair. She wasn't as skinny as the first girl, and was more…filled in with more curves. She was carrying a flashy red bag, a bit more colorful and fancier than the ones that were in fashion lately.

Seeing that they weren't armed, Erik told hold of the two girls and dragged them fully out of the water. He pondered what to do with them for a moment. They were they were a lot closer to his lair then he would've liked, but he didn't have time to drag them all the way back to the surface, as the managers would be leaving soon.

Lost in thought, Erik failed to notice that one of the girls was starting to stir. Jenny rubbed her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the dark….wherever she was. The first thing she noticed as her eyes accommodated was the mask. The white half mask. The one that was supposed to belong to someone who didn't exist. Her eyes widened, and she let out an ear-piercing screech. But before she could even fully sit up, a gloved hand shot out and covered her mouth, muffling her scream.

"Stay _quiet_," the opera ghost hissed. Well, she assumed him to be the opera ghost…if that was even possible. "We wouldn't want you to have an…accident now would we?" Jenny shook her head vigorously. She looked over at Amy, who was still passed out next to her.

"Good. Now I need you to answer a few questions for me, but if you scream, or try to run…well, let's just not go there, alright? I'm not big on murdering women, but I will do what I need to do to ensure my privacy." The Phantom uncovered Jenny's mouth. Jenny took in an unsteady breath, and then turned around to look at the masked man behind her.

A few probing questions and bizarre answers later, Erik was thoroughly and completely confused. The girl, whose name was Jenny, claimed that she and her friend, Amy, were from America-America almost 200 years in the future that is.

To be honest, that wasn't the most mind-boggling part. Amy, who had woken up dazed and confused in the middle of his interrogation, had been staring at him strangely ever since she realized who he was. As soon as he had finished asking his questions, she had jumped up and practically _begged _him to let them stay with him.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease_pleeasse_, let us stay! We'll be good, we promise!" she pleaded, nudging a skeptical looking Jenny with her elbow. "Besides, we have nowhere else to go and we don't know a word of French! You wouldn't throw two _completely _helpless girls into a dangerous city like Paris now would you?" Amy's face drooped slightly, and she looked up at him with watery eyes, as if she was going to cry.

This was making Erik break out in a cold sweat. Wait, what was happening to him? For God's sake, the Phantom of the Opera did _not _get squeamish because of women-least of all girls. They'd been here for less than an hour and they were already muddling up his thoughts.

"You're shameless," muttered Jenny, turning away. She wasn't exactly thrilled about staying with the Opera Ghost as he had just threatened to kill her a few minutes ago. But, she grudgingly admitted that Amy was right. They had no money, they knew no French, and they didn't know anyone here. If they were thrown out on the streets they would surely die.

Erik looked over at the girls again. What choice did he have? He wasn't exactly one for compassion, but he couldn't just throw them out into the night. Paris wasn't exactly the safest city in the world. Maybe he could find uses for them later on. They could deliver notes to the managers, or help him organize his lair. So, with a reluctant sigh, Erik nodded his consent, giving Amy and Jenny permission to live with him in the lair. _Really, what's the worst that could happen? _

**_DUH DUH DUUUNNHHH. _I'm sure you've already guessed the beginning of the next chapter ;) **


End file.
